Ether
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Rei's got a beef with Usagi!


I don't own a thing  
  
[gunshots]  
  
[Rei talking]  
("Fuck Usagi")  
What's up Minako, ay yo, I know you ain't talkin 'bout me bitch  
You, what?  
("Fuck Usagi")  
You been on my clit bitch, you love my style, bitch  
("Fuck Usagi")  
  
[Chorus]  
(I) Fuck with your soul like ether  
(Will) Teach you the queen you know you  
(Not) "God's girl" across the belly  
(Lose) I prove you lost already  
  
Brace yourself for the main event  
Y'all impatiently waitin  
It's like an AIDS test, what's the results?  
Not positive, who's the best? Me, Ru and Ami  
Ain't no best, East, West, North, South, flossed out, greedy  
I embrace you with napalm  
Blows up, no guts, left chest, face gone  
How could Rei be garbage?  
Flame arrows at your cartilege  
Burner at the side of your dome, come outta my throne  
I got this, locked since '9-1  
I am the truest, name a sailor that I ain't influenced  
Gave y'all chapters but now I keep my eyes on the Judas  
With Michiru Kaiou fame, kept my name in her shit  
Check it  
  
(I) Fuck with your soul like ether  
(Will) Teach you the queen you know you  
(Not) "God's girl" across the belly  
(Lose) I prove you lost already  
  
[talking]  
Ay yo, pass me the weed, pour my ashes out on this bitch man (no doubt)  
Ay, Usagi, bitch kneel and kiss the fuckin ring  
  
(I) Fuck with your soul like ether  
(Will) Teach you the queen you know you  
(Not) "God's girl" across the belly  
(Lose) I prove you lost already  
  
I've been fucked over, left for dead, dissed and fogotten  
Luck ran out, they hoped that I'd be gone, stiff and rotten  
Y'all just piss on me, shit on me, spit on my grave (uh)  
Talk about me, laugh behind my back but in my face  
Y'all some "well wishers," friendly actin, envy hidin snakes  
With your hands out for my fire, man, how much can I take?  
When these streets keep callin, heard it when I was sleep  
That this bitch Usagi and Mamoru wanted beef  
Started cockin up my weapon, slowly loadin up this ammo  
To explode it on a camel, and his soldiers, I can handle  
This for dolo and it's manuscript, just sound stupid  
When Batman already was throwin tiaras  
First, Ami's ya girl, then you got the nerve to say that you better than  
her  
Dick suckin lips, whyn't you let the late, great veteran live  
  
[talking]  
(I...will...not...lose)  
"God's girl" across the belly, I prove you lost already  
The queen is back, where my crown at?  
(C...had) Chad rest in peace, let's do it bitches  
  
(I) Fuck with your soul like ether  
(Will) Teach you the queen you know you  
(Not) "God's girl" across the belly  
(Lose) I prove you lost already  
  
Y'all bitches deal with emotions like ho's  
What's sad is I love you 'cause you're my sister  
You traded your soul for riches  
My child, I've watched you grow up to be famous  
And now I smile like a proud mom, watchin her only girl that made it  
You seem to be only concerned with dissin men  
Were you abused as a child, scared to smile, they called you ugly?  
Well life is hard, hug me, don't reject me  
Or do shit to disrespect me, blatent or indirectly  
In '88 you was gettin chased through your buildin  
Callin my crib and I ain't even give you my numbers  
All I did was gave you a style for you to run with  
Smilin in my face, glad to break bread with the god  
Wearin My chains, no tecs, no cash, no cars  
No jail bars Usa, no pies, no case  
Just Hawaiian shirts, hangin with little Shin  
You a fan, a phony, a fake, a pussy, a Sham  
I still whip your ass, you twenty-six in a karate class  
You Tae-bo hoe, tryna' work it out, you tryna' get brolic?  
Ask me if I'm tryna' kick knowledge  
Nah, I'm tryna' kick the shit you need to learn though  
That ether, that shit that make your soul burn slow  
Is he Dame Diddy, Dame Daddy or Dame Dummy?  
Oh, I get it, you Biggie and he's Puffy  
Beryl died of AIDS, that was the end of her chapter  
And that's the girl y'all chose to chase forever after?  
Put it together, I rock hoes, y'all rock fellas  
And now y'all try to take my spot, fellas?  
Tokyo's hot rock fellas, put you in a dry spot, fellas  
In a pine box with nine shots from my glock, fellas  
Mako got you hot 'cause you kept your face in her puss  
What you think, you gettin girls now 'cause of your looks?  
Bitch please  
You no mustache havin, with whiskers like a rat  
Compared to Hotaru you wack  
And your man stabbed Me and made you take the blame  
You ass, went from Beryl to hangin with Nine, to Ruka, to Michi  
And Ami murdered you on your own shit  
You a dick-ridin bitch, you love the attention  
Juuban Durict run you hos, ask Suichi Tomoe  
Ha, U-sa-gi get gunned up and clapped quick  
Ami Mizuno get gunned up and clapped quick  
Your whole damn sailor crew gunned up and clapped quick  
Usagi Tsukino to Sailor Moon , damn you on Mamoru's dick  
So little shorty's gettin gunned up and clapped quick  
How much of Mako's talent is gon' come out your fat lips?  
Wanted to be with every last one of my flames  
You pop shit, apologize, bitch, just ask and kiss 


End file.
